Tuberculosis (TB) takes longer to cure than almost any other bacterial infection. Subpopulations of Mycobacterium tuberculosis (Mtb) become phenotypically drug-tolerant in association with host-imposed stresses that put Mtb into a slowly-replicating or non-replicating state (here called NR for simplicity). We hypothesize that NR Mtb represent a major population of the